


Mayo-chan~

by mayoisglove



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Mayoi gets insecure about her body at one point, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, uhh this is no good I'm sorry!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoisglove/pseuds/mayoisglove
Summary: Mayoi can I come over?Yeah that’s okay.Why am I nervous now? Mayoi thought.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Shiina Niki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Mayo-chan~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a lesbian so I also made Mayoi and Niki lesbians.

Mayoi was ready for bed: oversized tee and some shorts. She had been waiting for a text. Her phone chimed suddenly.  _ Practice at noon in dance room 4 see you then :-). _ Hiiro had sent the group text she'd been waiting for. Knowing that, she mindlessly continued scrolling through her phone. Suddenly another chime. Ehh? She thought, why is Niki texting at this hour?  _ Mayoi can I come over? _ _ Yeah that’s okay.  _ Why am I nervous now? Mayoi thought.

...

There a quiet knock on her door and her phone chimes  _ Mayoi I'm here _ . Mayoi walked quietly to the door she looked decent she thought so she just tightened her hair bow before opening the door. 

“Mayo-chan~." Shaking her sandals off, Niki jumped at Mayoi hugging her tightly.

“Niki-chan!” Mayoi noticed Niki’s damp hair. “Niki your hair is wet!”

“Yeah I just got done showering and I wanted to smell my sweet Mayo-chan!”

Mayoi suddenly felt the size of her small dorm.

“Hmm it’s kinda late Niki aren’t you sleepy?”

Niki shook her head. “Can I sit, Mayo-chan?”

“Y-yyess sorry!!!” Mayoi was embarrassed she hadn't suggested that earlier. Mayoi sat next to Niki, careful not to get too close to her.

“Mmm Mayo-chan always smells so good~.” Niki said as she closed the space between them.

“Sorry Mayo-chan,'' Niki said suddenly, Mayoi widened her eyes as she felt Niki’s lips on hers. She kissed her holding her face softly.

“I’m sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?”

“No.” She felt herself getting warm and was sure she was blushing.

“Is it okay if I touch you?'' Niki said in a quiet tone. 

“Mhmm.” Mayoi hummed too embarrassed to admit she liked where this was going. Niki pulled Mayoi's hair bow releasing the braid.

"I like Mayo-chan's hair." she said as she messed with the braid releasing her hair.

"Uuu it's not pretty now."

"It is." Niki kissed her.

She stopped the kiss and straddled Mayoi pushing her onto the bed. Mayoi made a noise as she felt Niki's cold hair against her arms. She kissed Mayoi's pale neck, sucking down on the sensitive skin. Mayoi was sure she'd have a mark there tomorrow.

“Mayoi can I?” Niki asked as she gestured at her shirt pulling it up. Exposing Mayoi's toned stomach. 

"Mhm." Mayoi hummed too embarrassed to even look up at Niki.

Niki having pulled Mayoi’s shirt up notices she hadn't been wearing a bra. 

Mayoi shook her head. "Don't look they're really small."

"Shh I like them." Niki whispers against her skin, kissing her exposed chest. 

Taking in the scent she loves most, Niki takes her time kissing down Mayoi's chest.

Once close enough to Mayoi’s nipples, Mayoi looks down at Niki making eye contact."I-I don't like them."

"It's okay, I do." She says as she presses soft kisses on her breast. Then taking a nipple in her mouth she circles her tongue around it gently and slowly.

"Uhhh Niki." Mayoi moaned. 

Niki sucked on Mayois nipple and released it letting out a noise.

"N-Niki." Mayoi continued to moan. 

Niki finds her way to the other nipple giving it as much attention as she did to the other.

"N-Niki?" She heard Mayoi pant. 

"Hmm?" she smiled at her. 

"Kiss me."

She kissed her soft and slow. Mayoi slipped her tongue into Niki's mouth. Niki hummed at the softness. Surprised she returned the kiss this time making it longer and warmer. As if they were melting into each other.

She stopped the kiss to continue trailing down her stomach. Mayoi felt her own wetness against her underwear.

"Mayoi can I?" Niki asked, gesturing at Mayoi’s waistband.

Mayoi nodded. 

Niki slowly slipped Mayoi out of her shorts and underwear and she smiled at the soft purple hair she was met with. 

"Niki, wait." Niki stopped making a worried face. 

“Can you also…?” She didn't want to say it out loud. 

Niki giggled. "Is that all Mayo-chan?"

Mayoi giggled at the nickname. She nodded.

Mayoi pulled her own shirt off. Niki took off her oversized shirt and biker shorts leaving her in a matching purple lace underwear set. Mayoi stared at Niki. 

"Isn't it pretty~? I bought it thinking of you."

She leaned back down kissing Mayoi.

"N-noo." Mayoi interrupted. "Naked." 

"Hmm help me out." Niki teased Mayoi. She sat up unhooking her bra shakily removing it completely dropping it onto the floor. Mayoi gently cupped one of Niki's breasts. 

"Oh, your hand is cold." She smiled at her trying to make sure Mayoi knew she was enjoying it.

Mayoi closed the space between them and slowly swirled her tongue into Niki's nipple. Her tongue was warm and wet against her now hard nipple. Mayoi bit down on the nub, careful not to bite too hard. Niki closed her eyes.

"Oh." Niki felt her own wetness dripping out of her lace underwear. Mayoi traced her hand down her stomach feeling the soft hair poke through the see through lace. She pressed her fingers into the lace. Her fingers wondered touching Niki’s warmth and wetness. Niki grinded against her touch.

"Mmm Mayoi." Niki moaned. "Let me finish what I started." Niki said standing up to properly remove her underwear fully exposing her grey pubic hair. She smiled as she kneeled on the bed. Placing her hands onto the bed on either side of Mayoi.

"Lay down for me Mayo-chan." Mayoi obediently laid down, her head on a pillow. 

"Good girl." Niki whispered into Mayoi's ear tucking her hair behind her ear then biting down hard.

"Shiina-chan!"

Niki giggled. "Hmm did you like that?" she asked as she trailed down Mayoi's body sucking on skin.

Niki notices how much paler she is compared to herself, kissing her way down her body stopping in between her legs.

"Mayoi…" she whispered. "I need you to keep your legs opened like this okay?" she smiled at Mayoi.

"Uuuu N-Niki...you don't have to…" Mayoi responded. “I’m gross.”

"Mayo-chan I want to, only if you let me.”

“O-okay.” Mayoi said, sounding more nervous than she had hoped. 

Kissing Mayoi’s thighs, Niki felt herself get more and more excited with each moan Mayoi gave. She bit the soft sensitive skin as she looked up at Mayoi seeing her cover her face with her forearm, teeth biting into her own lip, her face and chest flushed. She looked right in front of her, clear fluid coating where Mayoi wanted her to touch her most.

"Shiina!! Don't look."

She touched her, caressing her folds, her fingers easily slipping around. Tracing the folds and creases with enough pressure to make Mayoi make louder noises under her. Mayoi, grinding against her touch, the feeling different from what she usually feels when she does it on her own.

“Uhhh.” Mayoi hummed as Niki slipped a finger in slipping it in as far as it could go, thrusting it in and out making slippery noises as they slipped out. 

"Mmm~." 

Mayoi went wide eyed gripping her pillow as she saw Niki put  _ that _ finger in her mouth. 

"You taste so good~."

"Niki pl-please."

"Ehh~ Does Mayo-chan want something?"

"Niki.." she stared down at her.

"Say it. I don't know what you want."

"Niki can you-?" she was interrupted. Niki pressed her finger on Mayoi's clit. Her now wet finger tracing it.

She got herself comfortable, hooked her arms underneath Mayoi’s thighs and slowly circled her tongue onto Mayoi’s clit. She felt Mayoi move her hips under her. 

Mayoi felt embarrassed at the noises her wetness and Niki's tongue made. 

“Mmm.” Niki hummed moving her hair out of her face sucking directly on her clit. Reaching Mayoi’s nipple she rolled it in between her fingers, pinching and rolling as she continued circling her tongue. Mayoi grabbed a handful of grey hair pushing Niki into her. Niki giggled against her. 

“Niki I’m….” 

Niki didn't stop, as much as she wanted to ruin her orgasm, she wanted to keep hearing Mayoi come undone. She lapped on Mayoi's clit loving the smell and taste of her. This was her taste, the smell and taste she'd always dreamed of. 

“N-Niki I’m so close.”

Feeling Mayoi tighten her thighs around her and bucking her hips she slowed down helping Mayoi ride out her orgasm. She smiled at Mayoi as she went for a kiss. 

“See I told you you taste so good~.”

Mayoi blushed knowing she kissed her specifically so she can taste herself. Mayoi hid her face in Niki's shoulder.

”Sorry I made you do that, can I do that to you now?”

“You didn't make me do anything but you can next time I'm sleepy now, may I sleep here with you?” 

“Okay.” Mayoi gave her a smile.

Niki laid down next to her and wrapped her arm around pulling her close.

“Night Mayo-chan~.”

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is awful I am so sorry. Uhh wrote this cause why not ;). Thank you Christina for helping me!!


End file.
